Candy Rain
by rein-arius
Summary: Gon and Killua are finally reuniting with Leorio and Kurapika. Events following the reunion stir up some romance between Killua and his best-friend. One-shot Fluff, Multiple POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I think we've seen enough of this- and it's already obvious that I didn't write nor created Hunter x Hunter.  
**Warning:** Fluff between two boys, BL scenes.

A/N: Hope you enjoy. This is my second fanfiction! After receiving lots of encouraging feedback for my first one (both on FFN and IRL), I decide to write another fluff madness. /o/. Two fanfictions in a week...I'm on a roll. Will appreciate R&R, but it's your choice whether or not you wish to. I won't be forcing anyone |'D

The story is written in multiple points of view. The first part is Gon's POV- whereas the second is Killua's.

* * *

"Hey Killua, hurry up!" I exclaimed while picking up my pace from a brisk walk to a jog. "We're going be late!"

"It's fine, Gon. That ol' man and Kurapika can wait a little longer at the restaurant." My silver-haired best friend spoke, surely taking his sweet time, step by step, on the stone-paved sidewalk in the Republic of Padokia. Without my pace faltering, I continued my jog as Killua's outline began to lag behind, shrinking to the size of a newborn child's fist.

_Fine, fine. I'll wait for him._ I stopped my movements and glanced impatiently at his slender silhouette. He probably couldn't see my facial expressions from where he was, but I didn't care! Why wasn't Killua excited at all? I mean— it had been so long! So, so long since we had seen Kurapika and Leorio! A couple months? Perhaps a year? More than a year? I didn't even remember—Time seemed to fly by when I am spending it with Killua. I looked forward to every sunrise, given that each morning marked a new adventure for the both of us. But still, today was our reunion— the four of us! A dinner party! On top of that, it was Leorio's treat! It would be nice if Killua showed some spirit.

I carried my attention to the bright sun, which was slowly descending towards the skylines, painting the sky with a generous combination of purples and reds. My eyes glittered in awe; Mother Nature was truly a magnificent artist, being able to work her magic on such a large canvas. Hours of darkness were approaching quickly, and most of the Padokian citizens already returned to their homes, probably preparing dinner or whatnot.

If Mito-san was with us right now, she would be gnashing her teeth in fury. She disliked it— if not hated it— when I left the house at night, since I always returned to long lectures. She spoke about how I could go missing and become prey to some predator lurking at night. She was extra picky on Killua, since he had a bullheaded tenacity. I'm also concerned about him. When we were with others, he would wear this icy cold disguise to hide his true lovable self! Every-time I suggested to him about befriending someone, he would reply with a: _'No, Gon. All I need is you and some sweets. I don't need anything or anyone else_." As much as I appreciate the answer, it doesn't hurt to have more friends, right? Mito-san constantly reminded me how a person could not function on their own, like gears in a machine. _There is a limit to how independent one can be_, she said. I wanted to introduce that idea to Killua, but he was too stubborn to accept it!

"Gon, are we there yet?" asked a gentle voice behind me, giving me a quick jolt of surprise. When did Killua catch up? I had no idea. His ghostly steps danced on the floor's surface without emitting a single sound. But then again, I guessed that was pretty normal if you were an assassin. After all, it would be troublesome if your target heard every single one of your movements. "I'm starving," he continued as he motioned his hand toward his stomach for a gentle pat to emphasize his growing appetite.

Unlocking a light-hearted chuckle, I gave him a nod. "Yeah, it's just ahead, down the street—I think."

"You better be right, or else—" His expression transformed to a mischievous grin. "— That pudding of yours in the fridge? Well, you can say 'farewell' to it!"

"Ehh?! That's so unfair, Killua!" As much as I love being accompanied by my best-friend, sometimes (if not always), he could be really selfish! But that was a piece of his personality that I learned to accept over the years I knew him. Although it took me some time to understand this silver-haired assassin, the end results were really rewarding and satisfying! You could pretty much relate Killua to an egg. Born coated with a durable shell, but underlying that defensive cover was a sweet baby chicken that anyone would want to hug! … If he knew I made this connection, I would be in deep trouble.

"I'm joking, I'm joking," he waved his hand back and forth, wiping away his earlier comment into oblivion. "Let's keep going."

"Okay!" I returned my gaze ahead, sauntering down the sidewalk side-by-side with Killua. Two people across the street, a male and female were in some sort of intimate embrace. Though it was difficult to determine what they were doing, their heads were locked together as if bounded by an invisible chain. With a sense of curiosity, my eyes laid fixed on them.

"Gon, stop that! Stop looking!"

"Why not?" I turned to Killua, who was awkwardly gazing down at the floor while his face was blossoming into a pink shade. "Killua, what's wrong? Are you having a fever?"

"No, you idiot! You aren't supposed to look when people are kissing!" He continued, without his eyes leaving the floor.

"They're kissing?! The _thing_ that two people do when they love each other?" I asked, rather alarmed.

"Yes! What else?"

"…Oh," I paused for a moment, trying to process what Killua had just told me. "Hmm, does that mean… if I want to express my love, I should kiss someone?"

"I guess… if you think of it that way."

"Then I love you, Killu-"

"Stop! You idiot! Stop! No!" He interrupted me with haste, the pink colour on his face darkening to a vivid red. He took a small step away from me and added, "That's two different types of love!"

"Ehh, is that so?" I quizzically questioned him. "This is so complicated!"

"Just forget it," he exhaled a sigh. "You'll understand when you actually experience it."

"Does that mean you've experienced it before?"

"I-I-I— Well, I— I guess," he stuttered, seemingly hesitant to tell the truth. This had never happened before. Killua always openly shared everything with me!

"What?! Have you kissed that person?" My voice rose without my knowledge. I'm not sure why, but I felt a slight twinge of pain inside my chest.

"No! Of course not!" He quickly responded.

"Do I know that person?" I pushed him further, wanting him to elaborate as much as possible. This was a side of Killua… that I had no idea about.

"No— well, in a way," He answered me curtly. "Gon, stop it with this conversation!" A pout made way to my face. Honesty, I wanted to keep asking, but Killua would just ignore me. _I'll save my questions for another time. _

We passed by great numbers of brick houses before arriving at the entrance of _Loiseian Cuisine_. The location where Leorio and Kurapika told us to meet them at.

Neighbouring the food establishment were an elegant café and bakery. Streetlights illuminated the night road with a dim yellow radiance. The sun had set by the time we got there, consuming the sky with a cloak of darkness.

"So, this is the place, huh?" inquired a smirking Killua before turning the silver knob on the doorway and pushing it open.

"Gon! Killua!" Leorio and Kurapika spoke in unity, as if anticipating our arrival.

"You guys! Late, late, late!" The blond Kuruta added, while rising from his seat and taking steps towards my location. _Phew, _I thought. _His eyes are still brown….who knows what will happen to Killua and I if they are flushed red with rage… _

"Sorry!" I apologized, feeling Killua closing in on me as his eyebrows wrinkled and twitched.

"It's been a while." Kurapika continued, his voice softening to a tender tone. He pulled Killua and I into a light embrace, and I returned his hug. It was nice hugging someone. I constantly looked for an opportunity to hug Killua, but he would go red and toss me these menacing cat-like glares, commenting on how my actions were "embarrassing" and all. But after a few moments, he ended up smiling about it and hugged me back.

"Yeah," Killua spoke while I just nodded in the warmth of Kurapika's shoulders. I brought my eyes over to scan the interior of the restaurant. To my opinion, the place was pretty nice—though I'm generally okay with anything. Square-tables, topped with a checkered-pattern cloth, were aligned in an organized manner in the establishment. There was a bartender section on the left; a man with an interesting moustache serving drinks to the customers. Leorio sat near the left corner of the restaurant, tapping his hand on the table, a '_hurry-up-and-sit-down'_ look on his face.

"Come on, you guys! I've already ordered for you!" Leorio cried out, beckoning us to come over. "Kurapika and I were here, for like— a whole half an hour!"

"That ol' man is as loud as always," Killua whispered as our golden-haired friend released the embrace and headed towards Leorio with a smile. I followed with Killua.

"Don't worry about it," Kurapika reassured us, "He's just a little impatient. We had lots to talk about anyways."


	2. Chapter 2

Killua's POV.

* * *

Man, the dinner reunion was so expected. Leorio, despite going into the medical field, was dirt poor, and incredibly cheap. His world spun around the axis of money. Even for a reunion, he decided to go penny-pinching. I was hoping for some steak. Some expensive, mouth-watering meat served with chocolate-coated chocolate parfait for desert! But the bitterness of reality said so otherwise. All that old man ordered was a metallic hot-pot accompanied with a collection of seafood and vegetable dishes. There was no meat! No chocolate! Nothing that I had wanted!

Well, whatever. After all, the old man was the one treating us. Gon also seemed pretty hyped the whole time, his eyes glistening like a dazzling star. I didn't want to ruin his gleaming enthusiasm, but to ask for the same response from me was impossible. I sat across from Kurapika, right next to Gon. The narrow wooden bench was barely enough to fit both of us.

The discussions were enjoyable, though; overall, I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the dinner. It was nice to see Kurapika again— he had a charismatic motherly presence, which was something I had lacked in my life. I dreaded my maternal parent; she, under no circumstances, would sincerely care about my wellbeing. She laid out the blueprint of my life without my awareness. All she wanted was me to succeed as the Zoldyck heir. Had she ever considered my opinion? No, never. So truth being said, I am actually very appreciative of Kurapika. But of course, I would never publicly admit this! To widely announce embarrassing remarks was something only Gon would do!

But anyways, by now, Gon and I were the only ones left at _Loiseian Cuisine. _Both Kurapika and Leorio had left the restaurant; the grouchy old man went to study for his upcoming medical exams, while the yellow-haired Kuruta departed for some Hunter mission. Their schedules seemed to be so preoccupied as opposed to Gon and I.

"I'm so full!" My unnaturally-spiky-haired best-friend remarked while leaning against me, planting his head into the comfort of my shoulder. I winced, but I welcomed his actions. "Too bad they didn't get to stay longer," Gon quietly muttered, his half-closed eyes gazing down on the empty plates.

"What's up? It's unlike you," I asked him while giving him a light pat on his gravity-defying black hair. "Should we go now?"

"Mmhmm," Gon nodded, standing up to a yawn. His eyes squeezed tightly as he extended his arms for a stretch. Without further delay, I brought myself up from the seat and planted my hands into the cozy pockets that my pants offered. While heading towards the entrance (or exit) of the restaurant, in my peripheral vision, I perceived Gon waving good-bye to the bartender.

"Hey you, the pale-kid— Catch!" announced an adult voice from behind me. I turned to see a mysterious black item launching towards me at great speed.

"What the-" In an act of reflex, I gripped onto the curved handle of the stick-like object.

"It's an umbrella. For you and the sweet boy here," the bartender grinned at Gon. "It's pouring outside, and I had an extra one."

"Thanks, mister!" Gon beamed, smiling jovially at him. _Heh. Everyone seems to have a natural tendency to be attracted to Gon. Well, I'm no exception,_ I mused. _His naïve kindness really makes a person want to help him. _However, as Gon's network of friends endlessly expanded, would he still need me like he did now?

"Got it," I replied, expressing my thanks with a faint smile. I pushed the timber door open, and was met with a heavy torrent of rain. Pit-pat, pit-pat. The pit-pattering of the waterfall sang a euphonious lullaby, as if bestowed on Earth by the Heavens itself.

"Wow, it really is raining!" Gon stood beside me, sliding the dark umbrella out of my clutch to put it up. The ribs stretched outwards from the central rod, creating a circular cover for protection against the rain. "Eh, it's pretty small."

Gon was right— "Judging from the size, it's probably a single umbrella," I spoke with a voice reflecting vexation. "Damn, we're going to get wet!"

"Be grateful we actually _have_ an umbrella, Killua!"

"Yeah, yeah," Both Gon and I stepped out into the downpour, mentally preparing ourselves for a war against an element of nature.

Droplets of water rapidly drummed on the umbrella's fabric, and I pressed closer to Gon to avoid the precipitation. "Holy crap!"

"Killua, you're pushing me out of the umbrella!" He fought back, squeezing against my arm, trying to dominant the haven where the water could not touch. While exchanging thrusts and pushes, we continued to travel on foot through the turmoil of a night shower.

"This sucks," I projected a vexed sigh, as water soaked my left shoulder and arm. It was difficult to distinguish what was ahead— I felt like I was walking into an endless void. The streets were stripped of people; not a single soul lingering in the midst of the storm. Except for Gon and I, of course. Two teenagers sharing an umbrella under the violent outbreak of thunder and lightning like a pair of lovers. _A pair of lovers, huh?_ I smirked at my remark. _It's not that bad, I guess. _

"Killua!" I squinted to define the outline of the place where Gon was pointing at. "It's a bus stop!"

"Let's take shelter over there for now!" I cried aloud, bolting under the glass-paned shelter with the brown-eyed boy.

"The rain doesn't seem like it wants to stop anytime soon," my best-friend frowned as he set down the water-drenched umbrella. "I don't think a bus will come neither!"

"Guess we'll stay here for a bit." Beads of water clung onto the edges of my metallic hair before making its way down to the floor. Due to the strong winds, the umbrella could only do so much. _Pit-pat, pit-pat. _The strong weather continued to carry a tune with its voice.

"Hey, Killua."

"Hmm?"

"I'm still curious."

"About what?" I furrowed my brow, and studied him. Standing next to me, the cheery Hunter was thoroughly wet. How, I did not know— but his hair was still raised in an upright position, seemingly unaffected by the rain.

"You know…._kissing,_" he asked with eyes reflecting curiosity.

"You're still onto that?!" I yelled back, as a red blush crept onto my face.

"Because you won't tell me!" Gon cried back; usually, he would forget about trivial matters like these pretty quick. I didn't understand why he was being so stubborn about it (usually, I'm the stubborn one too).

"Like I said, it's something you do when you love someone! Like, y'know, the love _love!"_ It was tricky to explain. Drilling any sort of complicated explanations into Gon's oblivious thick-skull was impossible.

"You said I would only understand when I experience that kind of 'love _love,' _right?"

"Yes," I sighed, wondering how long this pointless discussion would drag on.

"Then who is it? Who is the person who you experienced the love _love_ with!" The question was a razor-sharp dagger that impaled my soul; dodging was infeasible. He left no escape routes at all.

"I—I…" What was I supposed to say? That I love you? I locked these affectionate thoughts of you into a vault at the back of my mind. I didn't want our friendship to be severed; staying like how we were right now— I'm completely okay with that. I didn't want more. I didn't ask for more. So why, Gon? Why were you doing this to me?

"Ki-llu-ah!" He stressed every syllable of my name, and at the same time, his head leaned towards mine, closer and closer until I backed into the glass pane. I avoided eye contact with him, my insecure eyes fixed to the left while a drop of sweat wriggled its way down my pale face.

"Gon…" I spoke, feeling his breath on my lips.

"Mm?"

"You, Gon," I repeated with coherent words. "It's you, Gon." I brought my gaze on him, eyes pure of resolution. _If that's how he wants it, then fine. Let it be. _

"The person you love _love_.. is me?" His eyebrows twitched as he shifted backwards to give back my space. "I don't get it!"

"How do you not?!" What a mood killer! How dense could you be, Gon?! I just completely— utterly— confessed to you! And you replied with a, _'I don't get it"? _

"Because you said my love for you wasn't that kind of love!So, how can _your_ feelings for me be love _love_?" exclaimed a perplexed Gon.

"The difference is that… ! You see, Gon. I want— I want you. I want all of you. From head to toe. I want to hug you. To kiss you. And do more things with you." How direct does he want me to be? I'm literally pouring my ulterior motives into a cup and serving it to the target of my love.

"So do I! Though, I'm not sure what you mean by 'more things.'"

"..What?" I inquired while wearing a blank mask devoid of expressions. What Gon had said to me wasn't processing in my mind.

"I'll prove it!" The tanned Hunter tiptoed, gently placing his cherry lips on mine.

"G-g-" My eyes enlarged with disbelief as my heart pounded at an uncontrollable rate. Desire accumulated and flowed through my veins, seeking for an opening in the vessel to release itself.

He pulled his head backwards and said, "I don't know if I did that right! But you see, I do love _love_ you too, Killua!" His face revealed a light pink blush.

The flavour of his lips still lingered on my own lips. I brought my hand to my cheeks for a pinch. "A-am I in some sort of dream? I must be, right? I'm going wake up now, right? Right? Right?"

"No, relax! All I did was kiss you! Stop freaking out, Killua!"

Stop freaking out? All you did was kiss me? Do you have any idea what you were saying, you idiot?! Holy crap, I mean— you know— I'm speechless! Never had I thought my love would be requited_... I just don't know. I don't know how to respond to this._

"Come on, Killu—" I broke off the tanned boy's statement by forcibly hauling him into a tight embrace. I hugged with full strength. I didn't care if Gon retaliated; I just wanted to lock him into my arms. I didn't want him to escape. I didn't want this moment to end.

"This is real," I spoke, my head comfortably in his shoulders. We were chest-to-chest, and I sensed his wet jacket getting glued to my top. I welcomed the mild warmth from his body that bounced onto mine.

Gon nodded, ruffling my moist silver hair with his fingers.

"Thank you, Gon." Though the rain continued to fall at a pit-pattering rhythm, I couldn't help but be flooded with euphoria. In this very moment with Gon, everything around me was drowned in a tender sweetness. Even the rain pellets were no exception, descending to the ground like pieces of candy.


End file.
